Seven Lessons Learned
by sendmetosanfran
Summary: Red and Liz learn a few things about each other. Sequel to Seven Days of Being Red's Girl. Can be read independently. Takes place after Tom Connolly.
1. Chapter 1

When Red and Liz got to their newest safe house, Liz wanted to do a little baking. The house had a great stove, and there was a grocery store within walking distance. Red obviously wasn't going to argue when someone wanted to make something sweet.  
"Something smells delicious," Red stated as Liz pulled a batch of cookies out of the oven. "The cookies smell good too."  
"If you want any, no flirting," she warned. He pursed his lips for a moment in thought.  
"Alright, you don't smell delicious. You smell like you shower regularly," he said making her roll her eyes. The cookies were transferred over to a plate from the pan to cool off. Red reached for one but had his hand swatted. "What was that for?"  
"They're not done yet. I still have to put the icing on them."  
"... We don't have icing," Red responded and Liz sighed.  
"Then, I'll just go get some. You can have one later," Liz stated. Red glanced over at the plate while Liz started to the door.  
"But they'll be cooled off by then," he said sounding like a child.  
"Then we'll have cooled off cookies."  
"Warm ones are better."  
"Then you can just put one in the microwave."  
"Now, that's just blasphemous!"  
"Red!" Liz snapped, turning towards him again. "The longer you complain, the longer it'll take for me to get back," She added. "Now, go watch tv or something."  
With that, she turned and walked away, leaving Red grumbling to himself in the middle of the kitchen. When he heard the front door shut, his gaze shifted to the plate. He drummed his fingers on his thigh while he thought. One cookie shouldn't hurt. Besides, Liz should expect this from him. After all, he was the concierge of crime.

* * *

Liz came back about fifteen minutes later. Something felt off the second she walked into the safe house. The first thing she heard was Red snoring, but why was he asleep in the middle of the day?  
On closer inspection, she found him on the livingroom sofa, passed out, with crumbs around his mouth. The plate she had her cookies on was laying on the coffee table with nothing left on it. Liz glared down at the man in a sugar coma. He couldn't had waited fifteen minutes?!  
"Red!" She yelled to wake him up. He gave a startled grunt and blinked up at her.  
"Oh hi, Lizzie," he mumbled, still addled from what he'd eaten. "Did you at least save me some?" Liz asked, voice angry.  
"... Are there any on the plate?" He asked, too lazy to turn and look.  
"No,"  
"Then, no," he responded before closing his eyes again. Liz stormed off to the kitchen and picked up her apron. "Those were delicious, but if I ever see a cookie again, I think I'll vomit."  
"Then, you better aim away from the mixing bowl when you make a batch to replace what I made," she stated and threw the apron down at him. He flinched slightly but ultimately ended up using the apron as a blanket. A moment later, he was snoring again.  
Liz glared at him again before looking down at the icing bag she had in her hand. She stepped forward and drew a mustache on him with it. Backing away, she smirked. "With any luck, that'll draw ants."

* * *

Lesson: don't leave Red alone with sweets


	2. Chapter 2

Liz was still mad at Red, and he could tell. She'd avoided speaking to him all of yesterday. This morning, he'd woken up and found that she had decided to do laundry. Every single article of clothing he had was in the washer.

Now, he was sitting on the sofa in nothing but his boxers. It wouldn't have been so bad if Liz hadn't turned the air conditioning up. He was freezing and had nothing to put on.

"Lizzie, how much longer?" He asked, shivering. She glanced in at him from the kitchen where she was making breakfast.

"Half an hour," she called back. Red groaned and wrapped his arms around himself tighter.

"I'm freezing," he complained making her roll her eyes. If he had just stayed in bed, he could have covered up while he waited. But, no, he had to get up when she did.

"What do you want me to do about it?" She asked. He paused for a moment.

"... You could come keep me warm."

"Not a chance, I'm still mad at you."

"But I already promised to make you another batch. Besides, wasn't it enough that you drew a mustache on me with icing? I woke up with ants everywhere," Red stated before scratching a bite that one of the ants had given him. There weren't many but the ones he had itched like crazy.

"That doesn't stop me from being mad."

"... I don't think I'll ever understand women."

* * *

"The clothes are dry," Liz stated moving past Red with a full basket. She walked into the bedroom, quickly followed by Red. He snatched a pair of his pants off the top. "Just don't be too shocked if some of your clothes don't fit."

"Why wouldn't they fit?" He asked, pausing with one leg in his pants. Liz started folding some of what was in the basket while she looked over at him.

"Do you realize how many calories were in those cookies?" She questioned getting a blank stare from him.

"... What?"

"You ate an entire batch of sugar cookies. Those had a hell of a lot of calories."

"Lizzie, I don't think that I'm going to put on that much weight overnight," Red responded before putting his other leg through his pants and pulling them up.

"Really? Because you look a little thicker," Liz stated. Red blushed and shot her a look. He paused before having a chance to button his pants.

"Excuse me?"

"You look a little bigger. Mostly through there," she said and poked his belly.

"How would you know?" He questioned, blushing deeper.

"I see you shirtless everyday, Red. I think that I would notice," she replied. He paused again, looking like he wanted a way to stall from having to button his fly.

"So... You've been checking me out?" Red asked getting an annoyed look from her.

"Just get your pants on," she responded. He sighed before pulling at the sides of his fly to close his pants. A grimace spread across his face when the two sides wouldn't quite reach. His pants weren't going to fit. "Having some problems?"

"NO!" He snapped, face a bright pink. Liz smirked to where he couldn't see her. She left the room after he gave a loud grunt from struggling. A moment later she was back and holding something out for him.

"Did you just bring me sweat pants?!"

"Yes, now put them on," Liz stated. Red grumbled and looked like he wanted to refuse but ultimately snatched the offending clothing away from her. He grabbed one of his undershirts and stalked out of the room, pants threatening to fall around his ankles. Liz smirked and went back to folding clothes.

"At least I don't have to admit that I shrank his pants in the wash."

* * *

Lesson: Lizzie lies.


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate these," Red complained. Liz turned around from what she was doing and held back a snort. Red was fiddling with sweatpants that she'd given him yesterday. He wouldn't have looked so ridiculous if he hadn't tucked his shirt in.

"Hello, captain sweatpants," she snickered.

"Good Lord, Lizzie. These pants are bad enough without you making nicknames for me," Red responded. She wanted to mention that she was making a Big Bang Theory reference, but there was a very good chance that he'd just ask what a scientific theory had to do with pants.

"Do you want to go shopping with me?" Red asked making her furrow her brow.

"What do we need?"

"Healthier food," He stated and turned towards the door before he could see her expression. Despite that, he could still her amused chuckle. "That's not funny!"

"It is a little," she responded and walked after him. "I'm guessing that you're tying to get back into your pants."

"I wouldn't be worried about it if I hadn't had to wear these," he replied. Liz got him to stop at the door before she untucked his shirt for him. Her hands brushed against his sides as she did it making him want her to just go ahead and wrap her arms around him. He shook the thought out of his mind. "Sweatpants are a sign of giving up on your health."

"... I'm wearing sweatpants," Liz stated getting a sigh from him.

"They're cute on thin women. On men, not so much."

"Hmm, I didn't realize pants had such a double standard."

* * *

"I have no idea what we're looking for," Red stated, standing in the produce section.

"Salad?" Liz asked getting him to look over at her.

"What kind of salad?"

"...I'm not sure. I'm assuming lettuce is involved," she answered making him roll his eyes. "Why not just get a head of lettuce and some tomato?"

"I guess that would work. Of course, I usually like to have something to make food a little exciting."

"Good luck finding an exciting vegetable," Liz responded.

"What about a cucumber?" Red asked getting a shocked look from her.

"RED!"

"What?... I meant to put on the salad!" He exclaimed blushing lightly. That was certainly not what he had meant.

"...oh,"

"And I'm supposed to be the pervert, Lizzie?"

* * *

Red and Liz had both worked on making the salad. Red cutting the lettuce while Liz cut tomatoes. Given what had been said about the cucumber, that had been left behind at the store. Red's elbow bumped into a bowl that was on the counter, knocking it off.

"Damn," he muttered before bending over to pick it up. Even though he thought he didn't look good in sweatpants, it didn't stop Liz from watching his rear as he stooped over. He stood back up and looked over at her.

"Lizzie, are you gonna look at my ass every time I bend over?" He questioned. She blushed and looked offended.

"I did not!"

"Sweetheart, you muttered 'nice buns' and we didn't get bread," he responded making her blush deeper. Red chuckled and patted her shoulder. "You're cute when you're flustered."

"Shut up," She muttered.

Ten minutes later, they were sitting at the dining table, munching idly on their salads. After a minute, Liz looked up to see a less then happy Red pushing bits of lettuce around his plate. It was almost enough to make her admit that she'd shrank his pants. Almost.

"How does it taste?" Liz asked drawing his attention.

"Honestly, it tastes like I'd rather be fat," he responded. Liz couldn't hold back a chuckle. "I think I'll just get my tailor to let my pants out a little."

"... Should I order the pizza or do you want to?"

"I don't care as long as we get something with meat on it."

* * *

Lesson: Red's not fond of health food.

* * *

I've been on a diet since last Christmas. Red felt my pain. I know this one rambled a little, but I hope you guys enjoyed it :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Lizzie, could you come here a minute?" Red called from the bedroom. She furrowed her brow before walking in. What could he want? "Is there something you want to tell me?" He asked, arms folded across his chest, lips turned down in a stern look. Liz quickly glanced over him. Uh oh.

"You got your pants to fit!" She said in mock excitement. He gave her a serious expression that showed that he didn't buy it.

"I went through my clothes, and it turns out that only two pairs of pants don't fit. That seems odd to me seeing as how they were all tailored to be the same size."

"..."

"Lizzie," he said voice low. She raised her eyebrows.

"Hmm?"

"Care to explain?" He asked which made her chew her lower lip. The silence was deafening.

"I might have had a few difficulties with the washer," she muttered. Red moved towards her slightly.

"I didn't quiet hear that," he stated.

"I shrank your pants," she mumbled just a little louder.

"What was that?"

"I said that I shrank your pants, Damn it," She snapped making him chuckle. Her cheeks redened slightly. "Are you happy now?"

"Oh, I will be," he said getting an odd look from her.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked, suspicious of where this was going.

"Instead of telling me the truth, you told me that I looked fatter."

"I actually said thicker," Liz interrupted but Red paid no attention to her.

"You owe me," he stated, moving towards her and letting his hands fall to his sides.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to go to dinner and a movie with me," he responded. Liz furrowed her brow.

"How is that a punishment?"

"I only said that you owed me. I have no intention of punishing you."

* * *

"We got here kind of early," Liz commented taking her seat. Red sat next to her and placed his arm around her shoulders. "The movie hasn't even started yet."

"I don't see the point in wasting time," Red stated grabbing a few kernels of popcorn from the bucket on Liz's lap.

"I didn't even get the yawn and stretch move," Liz responded but shifted closer despite her complaints.

"I've found that people tend to react better when their intentions are made clear," he popped the pieces into his mouth as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," Liz muttered taking a sip of her drink. Red patted her shoulder as she leaned closer.

It wasn't long before people started filling in the theater. Liz and Red were closed in the middle of the back row. That made Red a little nervous but not enough for him to move.

Halfway through the movie, Liz finished off her drink. That, she could deal with. The only problem was that five minutes later, she desperately needed to pee.

"Are you okay, Lizzie?" Red whispered feeling her fidget under his arm.

"I'm fine," she whispered back. As the movie continued, Liz only felt more uncomfortable. She crossed her legs to try to help. Unfortunately, that just put pressure on her bladder. It would take a miracle to for her to make it through the movie.

She gave a small whimper when there was a waterfall on the screen. Red, thinking that she was distressed over the movie, ran his thumb over her shoulder gently. He shifted a little closer and chewed on his jaw.

"You know, if the movie is bothering you too much, you can always lean against me?" Red asked, silently pleading with her to hide her face in his shoulder. He could practically feel her breath on his throat and her hair tickling against his cheek. The thought made his heart flutter in his chest.

"I'm fine," Liz muttered but still leaned against him. It was a little chilly, and he was warm. Red kissed her temple and sighed into her hair.

Liz leaned into the touch and turned to where his lips hit her cheek. She hummed quietly before Red pressed his lips farther along her cheek, close to her mouth. Should he try closer? In the moment, he decided to go for it.

When Red was halfway to her lips, she heard someone shake the ice in their cup, making a slouching noise. That was too much for her bladder to handle. She bolted out of her seat and the room, after tripping over someone's feet. Red nearly smacked his face on the back of her seat, still aiming for a kiss. How the hell did she move so quickly?

"Ooh," said the guy next to him who had noticed. "That's rough, dude."

Red leaned back in his seat and pouted slightly. He'd rather have her slap him than just run away. Oh well, maybe dinner would end better.

* * *

Lesson:Liz has a small bladder


	5. Chapter 5

Liz sat across the table from Red. He swirled around wine in his glass with a small frown. She furrowed her brow as she watched him. Of course, he didn't notice because he was staring at the dark liquid.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked, barely getting his attention. He glanced up at her for a second before returning his gaze to his drink.

"Fine," he answered which didn't come close to convincing her. She drummed her fingers on the table, sound muffled by the white table cloth.

"You sure?" She pressed on which only got a tiny nod from him. For a long moment, he sat there, lost in thought. Then, he sighed and sat his glass down.

"What are we, Lizzie?" He questioned, confusing her.

"... Humans?"

"That's not what I meant," He responded quietly. Liz gave him a concerned look and patted his hand that was on the table.

"You're gonna have to explain what you mean," she stated. He shook his head and slumped back in his seat.

"It's not important," He mumbled. Something told her that it was important to him. Of course, it was always a struggle to get answers out of him. Maybe, she could at least cheer him up. She had an idea, but her time was limited.

"Do you two know what you'd like?" Asked the waiter. Red opened his mouth to answer but was cut off when Liz put her hand over his.

"Can you give us a minute?" She questioned politely. The man nodded and walked away.

"I thought you knew what you wanted," Red stated, giving her a curious look.

"I think that I thought of something better," she responded with a small smile. He raised an eyebrow. "I say that we pay for our drinks and get out of here," she said. Red looked crestfallen. She gave his hand a squeeze after seeing the heartbroken look in his eyes.

"You want to cut the night short?"

"I never said we were going home."

"...What did you have in mind?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Billiards, Lizzie?" Red asked almost amused at where she'd led him.

"You look like you could use a little fun," Liz responded, leading him into the old pool hall. Other than the man behind the counter, it looked like Red and Liz were the only ones there. "You go get us a pool table, and I'll be back in a minute," she stated. Before he had a chance to ask, she was gone. He just shrugged and did as she said.

A few minutes later, he was in the back room, waiting for her to get there. When she got there, she was struggling to hold everything. She'd gotten two orders of nachos, two hot dogs, and two sodas. Seeing her distress, he went and helped her.

"Get ready for heart burn," she stated, getting a chuckle from him. He smiled over at her as they sat everything down.

"Billiards and fattening food," he said. "Something tells me that you're trying to make me fall for you."

"More like making you happy before I crush you at this," She retorted, getting a laugh. At least he seemed happy now. That still didn't answer what had upset him earlier.

"Ladies first, Lizzie," Red stated after racking the balls.

"Age before beauty," she responded. He couldn't help but smile at that. Regardless of wanting to be the gentlemen, he picked up the pool stick and took his shot. He turned around and flinched slightly.

"Lizzie," he said in shock. She'd picked up her hot dog and was taking a bite of it. "The way you eat is provocative."

"Shut up!" She snapped, blushing. She sat her food down and looked back to him. "Just hand me your stick."

"Lizzie, mind your phrasing," He warned, thoroughly amused.

"I meant the pool stick!" She snapped again, grabbing the pool stick from him. He smirked as she went to take her shot. As she pulled back, he said, "of course, you could have mine anytime you wanted."

That was enough to screw up her shot. The cue ball went into the pocket without so much as hitting anything else. She glared over at him but only got an amused look in return.

"We're only a minute into the game, and you're cheating?" She questioned.

"You're welcome to throw in a few comments as well," he replied, getting the stick back from her. He leaned over the table as he lined up his shot. "I have to warn you, there is nothing you could say to throw me," said. He gasped and knocked the cue ball and one other off the table. "Elizabeth!"

"You never said that I couldn't touch," she responded. She had grabbed his ass when he went to shoot.

"Sweetheart, you can touch me anytime you want. I just expect a little warning," he said, face brightly colored.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" She questioned before grabbing him again.

* * *

Lesson: Liz doesn't hold back.

* * *

I could do another chapter like this if you guys like it.


	6. Chapter 6

Red was actually impressed with Liz's skill. He half wondered if Sam had taught her how to play. At the moment, she was beating him. Instead of throwing another innuendo at her, he sat back and ate a few of his nachos.

"Damn it," she swore after missing her shot. She turned around to give him the pool stick. Seeing the container of nachos in his hand, she reached out for one. Red slapped her hand away making her squeak and pull her hand back.

"I just want one," she stated sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him. He caved with a groan.

"Fine, but just one," he said and held out a chip, expecting her to pluck it out of his grasp. Of course, he'd expected her to get it with her hand, not with her mouth. His breath caught in his throat when her lips brushed against his fingertips.

"Thank you," she said completely unaware as to how she'd just affected him. He took the pool stick and lined up his shot. He glanced up and saw Liz looking at something on the floor. Right as he was about to follow through, she bent down, giving him a good view of her rear. His muscles clenched causing the ball to go sailing off the table, nearly hitting her.

"Damn, Red. You don't have to kill me over a quarter," she stated, holding up the coin that she'd found. She picked up the ball and put it back on the table. Red handed the stick back to her, blushing and avoiding her gaze. She chuckled out of amusement.

Liz ended up missing her shot again by a few inches. Red made his which put him in the lead. Liz gave him a look that made him worry a little.

"What?" He asked as she moved around behind him. His heart sped up despite his best efforts.

"I just have to figure out a way to make you miss," she responded. Red sighed and leaned down, fully expecting her to grab his ass. Instead, he felt her arms wrap around his torso. That mixed with the hands that were moving up and down his chest was enough to get his heart pounding. How could she not feel that?

"Lizzie," he muttered. She leaned her head against his back and pulled him closer.

"Is this enough to make you miss?" She purred. Red was quiet for a while. This felt... wrong.

"...Lizzie, this is cruel," he said, voice strangled. She let go of him in shock.

"What?"She asked, stunned. "You said that I could touch you anytime I wanted."

"I never expected it to be like this!" He snapped. She stepped back a little. "I expected there to be some emotion behind it! Instead, you're just doing this to win a stupid game!" He continued. Liz couldn't tell if he was pissed or hurt.

"Red, I'm sorry," she responded.

"This is a dangerous and hurtful thing to do to a man, Elizabeth. It's even worse when you do it a man whose in love with you!" He blurted out, shocking both of them. How did he admit that to her before he admitted it to himself?

"...Y-you're what?" She asked quietly. Red stared at her in silence for a long moment before turning around and hurrying out of the room. Liz stood there in shock, unable to move. She'd have run after him if she'd known to to say.

* * *

"Dembe," Red whispered into the phone.

"Raymond, why are you whispering?" Dembe asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Something is very wrong. I need you to take Liz for a while."

"Why? What happened?" Dembe questioned, concern prevelant in his voice.

"...I can't tell you."

"Why?" Dembe asked, concern gone a little. When Red usually wouldn't tell something, it meant he'd done something stupid. "What did you do?"

"I um... got into a fight with Lizzie."

"Did you get your ass kicked? Is that why you need me to get her?"

"No!" He snapped. "It wasn't a physical fight. Well, it was mostly me yelling. I said something that I didn't mean to."

"What did you say?"

"...I told her that I was in love with her," He muttered.

"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" Dembe yelled in his ear, nearly making him drop his phone.

"Shush, I think that she just came in," Red stated, listening intently.

"Wait... Are you hiding from her?"

"Maybe."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in the house."

"Where?" Dembe pressed on.

"...The basement," he muttered. "Under the stairs to be more precise."

"You're hiding from her in the only room without a light?"

"I couldn't get the attic stairs to come down."

"Raymond, you know that there are spiders and mice down there?" Dembe asked.

"How would I know? I can't see anything down he- OH SHIT! something just crawled on me!"

"... you're in for a long night."

* * *

Lesson: Red loves her (but he's a chicken when it comes to admitting it)


	7. Chapter 7

Red had heard Liz upstairs looking for him, calling his name, but he couldn't get himself to face her. He'd told her something that he'd never intended on saying. Now, he had to worry about her rejecting him. That wasn't something that he was ready for.

Of course, he couldn't stay here forever. It was doubtful that he would make it another hour. It was dark, and he could hear things moving around him. A few minutes ago, he'd had to stand up because he kept feeling things crawling over his hands and legs. Now, he was standing with his back in the corner.

That didn't last long because what felt like a spider went down the back of his shirt. He yelped, swatting his back and hurrying towards where he thought was open space. Instead, he smacked his head on the back of the staircase and stumbled backwards. His head ached as he grabbed the stairs and maneuvered his way around.

"Red?" Liz asked after he staggered up the stairs.

"... Hi, Lizzie," he said, looking like a deer in headlights. He shifted away slightly, eyes roaming for an escape.

"Can we talk?" She questioned. He gave her a small smile, but she could tell that he wasn't going to. She wasn't exactly expecting him to bolt to the nearest open door which happened to be the bathroom.

"Sorry, Lizzie," he called back after the door had been shut and locked.

"Seriously? You're literally running from me, now?" She yelled. "... Since when do you even run?"

"I'm making an exception," he called back. Liz groaned and stocked off. How could a man his age be such a baby?

* * *

A few hours later, Red woke up to a pounding on the bathroom door. When had he fallen asleep? A better question was how had he seen it wise to lay in the bathtub.

"Open up! I have to pee!" She yelled, obviously in distress. Red groaned and tried to sit up. Every fiber of his being hurt. There was no way that he'd be able to get up on his own in enough time that wouldn't piss Liz off. "Hurry up, jack ass!"

"I can't get up!" He snapped back, pushing himself up into a standing position. Well, a crouched position. Before he could move any farther, Liz picked the lock and came in.

"Why did you sleep in the tub?" Liz asked in exasperation. She desperately needed to pee but had to get Red out of the room first.

"I didn't exactly plan on it," he responded, Liz's hand wrapped around his arm. She got him out, but he was still hunched over.

"Why did you lay in there?"

"I got tired of sitting on the toilet," he answered. She rolled her eyes as she sat him down on the sofa. Before he could say anything else, she went back into the bathroom. She was back quickly, but he'd been left in misery the whole time.

"You know you have a splinter in your forehead?" Liz asked, looking down at the hunched over man.

"That's the least of my problems right now. Can you get this crick out of my back?" He asked, almost begging.

"I can try," she stated. He groaned when she put her hands on his back. Her thumbs rubbed against the most sensitive spot making him give a small moan. "So, while we're here-."

"Ah, crap," he muttered. This wasn't gonna end well.

"About yesterday," she started. "We need to talk about that."

"You picked a marvelous place, Lizzie," Red replied. "You know another marvelous place? The louve. They've got a wonderful art display."

"Isn't that where they have the Mona lisa?" Liz asked. He might change the subject, but she wasn't about to let him get away with this. "I heard that it was a portrait of the woman Devinci loved."

"I heard that it was a figment of his imagination. It's doubtful that she existed," Red countered. Liz glared at the back of his head. She worked her fingers deeper making him gasp and moan. "Oh, Lizzie. That's the spot," he groaned, melting in her hands.

"God, Red. You sound like you're five seconds from telling me to take you."

"If it felt this good, I would," He replied, moaning again.

"Can you just tell me what I want to know?" Liz snapped. "Yesterday, yo-"

"Kicked your ass at pool. It's alright, Lizzie. If it makes you feel better, you can say that I cheated."

"That's not what I'm talking about," she growled.

"Alright, so you beat me. I was just trying to save my dignity."

"Red, You told me that you love m-,"

"Pool! I said that I love pool. It's a very fun game!" He panicked. She wasn't giving up!

"That is NOT what you said! Stop stalling!" She snapped. He winced at her tone and mourned the lose of her hands on his back. He yelped when she pushed him onto his back. He especially didn't expect her to jump on top of him to hold him down. His back still ached, but he was more distracted by the woman on top of him.

"Lizzie, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Shut up," She snapped back. He opened his mouth to speak but just had a hand clamped over it. "Now, you said that you were in love with me," liz stated. She could practically feel his face heating up from that. "I just need to know if you meant that," she added.

Red blinked up at her for a minute. She watched him as if expecting him to answer. He looked down at her hand as if to gesture towards it. She picked her hand off of his mouth which didn't make him speak any sooner.

"Red?" She pushed. He chewed his lower lip before sighing.

"I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Why do you doubt that I meant it?" He asked. She gave him an exasperated look.

"You hid in the bathroom! What am I supposed to think when you run from me?"

"You ran from me!" Red countered and shifted his weight slightly.

"When?"

"At the theater," Red stated. "I was about to kiss you, and you ran from me."

"Red, I only ran because I had to pee," she said. He gave her a strange look.

"Me going to kiss you made you need to piss?" He asked. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I didn't know that you were going to kiss me."

"Oh," he said and blushed. "Then, I guess that I haven't exactly been acting the best about this, have I?" He asked, his hands rested on the small of her back as she shifted a little.

"You've been acting like a five year old," Liz stated and reached for his forehead. "You even have splinters like five year olds," she added and pulled it out. Red looked too deep in thought to notice.

"So, what would you have done if you'd known that I was about to kiss you?" He asked. Liz bit her lower lip. He expected her to reject him. Instead, she pressed her lips to his. He made a noise in the back of his throat before kissing her back.

"Come on," she said, standing up, holding her hand out towards him.

"What?"

"We can take this a little farther," She said with a coy smile. Red blushed deeper before bolting up. Of course, it didn't take long for him to go back down with a yelp. Laying on the floor, he held a hand to his back.

"I don't think this is going to happen, Lizzie," Red stated regretfully. Liz, kneeling next to him, rubbed his back.

"That's okay. We'll wait until you feel better."

"You know... We could do it here and now. I'll just have to turn over on my back."

"I think we should wait."

"Damn."

* * *

That's all of this one. The next should be up soon. I can't make any promises about how soon because I'm gonna be busy all of next week.


End file.
